Sixpack Pete
"Sixpack Pete" is a song featured in Pillaging for Your Dreams. Pirate Captain Sharon is trying to prevent her daughter, Karen, from falling for a pirate. Lyrics Captain Sharon You can love a seagull, Or you can love the sea. You can love the mist That sprays on yer face, And that'd be fine with me. You can love the map and the compass, If it's love and you desire it. The only thing that you cannot love Is a ruggedly handsome pirate! Brittany You've taken me away On this ship. This ship. Both This ship! Brittany You've taken me away On this ship. This ship. Both This ship! Captain Sharon The ship! Brittany It started out A pleasure vacation ship, But in the end, all I want Is a relationship! Captain Sharon Well, you could love the dolphins... Brittany (spoken) No! Captain Sharon ...that are constantly following us around. Or you could love the tropical monkeys That throw coconuts onto the ground. Or you could love a...a narwhal! Or shells that you can beat like they're a drum. But ye can't fall in love With Six-Pack Pete And his six-pack tum. Six-Pack Pete Brittany, come over here! Captain Sharon Aw, damn it. Six-Pack Pete Take a look off the side. Brittany Yeah... Six-Pack Pete And also, take a look at my jacket, it's made of hide! Brittany Oooo! Captain Sharon Six-Pack Pete! Six-Pack Pete What? Captain Sharon I know what yer up to I suppose. Ye think ye'll get On me daughter's pants With yer fancy pirate clothes. Brittany Oh you've... Brittany Taken me away on this ship, Captain Sharon Taken you away on this ship, Both This ship, this ship. Brittany You've taken me away on this ship, Captain Sharon I've taken you away on this ship, Both This ship, this ship. Brittany It started as a simple Mother-daughter vacation ship. Captain Sharon And I don't want you In a relationship Old Crusty Stu Oh, ow, I hurt my knee, You know there's no pedophile's on the sea... Captain Sharon What? Old Crusty Stu It doesn't exist out here! Just let me be with your daughter please! Captain Sharon Okay, first of all, You straight up said "pedophile." Which is not a thing I would've even thought about If you hadn't said it With a big creepy smile. Brittany Yes, there's one thing I don't understand, It's that I thought you Were like an eighteen year old Handsome deck hand... Captain Sharon No, that one's eighty-two. Brittany Oh, yeah. Old Crusty Stu Yeah! Come on over here and get on this grain sack with me! Please? Please. Brittany On the grain sack, Old Crusty Stu, I must say “no” to you, but my one love, I will repeat, as I cuddle up with young... Captain Sharon Nope. Brittany ...Six-Pack Pete. Captain Sharon Leave room for Pirate Jesus. Brittany Pirate Jesus is very thin we all know. Captain Sharon Ugh, fine. Both Relationship! Brittany Ship! Ship! Captain Sharon No dating. Brittany Hmmph. Category:Songs